Angels Of Regrets
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: No need to read The New World. The couples are finally together, but what happens when Summer has a secret about Pik, and tells Snow? What happens when Red knows something crazy and keeps it a secret? But what happens when Snow finds out about Summer's secret AND Red's? Will everyone go into chaos? Most likely. Will Snow survive the heartbreak, the lies, the secrets? The REGRETS?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THE STORY BEFORE THIS! But if you want to… its called The New World. I would also like to say before this chapter starts that all of my stories will be updated ONCE a week. Here is a list of the characters from the New World for this story because at times it will be confusing.**

**Snow- That main character, has a personality problem. Has a bad past, and Steve is her brother. Is dated Pik. Girl. Eyes will change when her personality does. Also she has the power over ice and snow.**

**Red- Was a part of Snow, becomes her own person in The New World. Very sassy, and gets angerd easily. Has a soft spot for Snow, 'Cause she was Snow at a point. Can control fire. Girl**

**Green- Part of Snow. She is the Envious part of Snow. Girl.**

**Blue- The sad and Depressed part of Snow. Girl**

**Pik- Pik is Snow's boyfriend. Has the power of teleport. Boy**

**Pup- A dog hybrid. Friends with Snow. Doesn't like Whisp. Girl. Dating Blaze.**

**Summer- Does't have power. Friends with Snow. Girl.**

**Selena- Doesn't have powers, but great at parcore. Friends with Snow. Dating Delta. Girl.**

**Delta- Ninja, but loud. Friends with Snow, Dating Selena. Boy.**

**Blaze- Is part Blaze, so can speak to Nether mobs, and can control fire. Dating Pup. Sorta friends with Snow. Boy.**

**Leo-Doesn't have a power. Friends with Snow. Dating Whisp. Boy.**

**Whisp- A neko(Cat hybrid), One of Snow's best friends. Dating Leo. Girl.**

**Joy- Snow's dog. Girl.**

**Steve- Snow's brother. Hates Snow. Boy.**

**So here is the first chapter of this story. ENJOY!**

* * *

***Snow P.O.V***

I follow Red to the meadow she told me about. She said she had something important to tell me and also not to show anyone this place. Finally we reach our destination, it's beautiful. There are flowers that are red, blue, yellow, Birch trees, Oak trees, grass, and angel statues. It's just... I have no words for it. Its...

"Wow, Red, this is beautiful!" I say in awe of the big, amazing meadow that I was walking into.

"Yes. Yes it is. So..." She starts, and sits down in the grass and I do the same but, instead of sitting in the grass I sit on a fallen log. "I found out something about me, and because I AM you I think you are one too."

"One? Of what?" I ask. What could I be? I'm a demigod, yes, but she knows that. WHAT COULD IT BE. But do I want to know?

"I'm a..." She pauses for affect. After a few moments she still has not spoken and I start to get mad. Is she doing this to bug me? She knows I have not patience.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" I shout at her, I was getting more frustrated more and more that I sit here waiting.

"Its not my fault you want to go back to sucking faces with Pik." I cringe at her words. They stung deep, and it made me feel like she really meant it. And she probably did. I can't take her anymore. I can't stand her comments about EVERY LITTLE THING!

"Fine then." I tell her getting up off of the log. "Maybe I will go back to hang out with someone who is smart enough to not be a jerk to the only person that trusts them." I turn my back away from her and start to head back to the small town I made when I was younger. No one is there, they wanted to make there own houses, and so did Pik. I didn't want to be alone, so me and Red shared a house, so the town I made is STILL empty.

But as soon as I'm out of Red's view, I make a run for it and I let my sadness out by crying. My warm tears slowly head down my face that probly looks like it was torched by a torch. WHY was she so mean about it? Why was she being such a jerk.

I look around to realize I am lost. All I can see are oak trees, grass, flowers and one girl wolf... WAIT!

"JOY!" I call out and the wolf comes running. I hold out my hand, and when the wolf reaches me she licks it. "Your back!" As I say that she starts to walk away and I follow. I don't want to lose my dog again!

Soon after following my lost dog, I see the small town I made. Its not as small as I thought I guess. "You amazing dog." I compliment her, and start walking to the house I lived in before I left. Its a stone brick house, with a red carpet inside. I walk up to the wooden door, and pull on the handle. When I enter the torches are still lit.

I walk deeper into my house and go over to my food chest, I take out some pork. I rip the pork in half and give one of the half's to Joy, who was following me. I take a big bite out of my piece and its FULL of flavor. I close my eyes to savor the taste before taking another bite. Soon all of the pork is gone- mine and Joy's.

"I missed you." I tell her, petting her little head and that's when I realize the tears had stopped falling. In guess all I needed was my best friend. Joy.

I get up and walk over to my old pink bed. I had just cleaned the sheets before all of this Nether, Steve, and Herobrine stuff had happened. I sit down on the bed, Joy following laying down next to my right leg. I lay back, and Joy starts to fall asleep. I soon start to feel tired and I go to sleep feeling the heartbeat of Joy up against my leg. I wish that this moment could last forever.

**Page Break**

I wake up to someone opening the door to my house, then shutting it. When I see who/what it is, my heart softens a bit. Its a young girl with tears running down her face. When she sees me she lets out a scream of fright.

"Calm down." I tell her, and I start to creep closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." After I say that I take a closer look at her. She is covered in bruises and blood. I run over to her quickly and kneel down on one knee to look at her worst wound. A sword scar. "Oh, my." I say, shocked by the wounds on the girl.

"Please don't hurt me." She begs.

"I would never hurt you." I tell the frightened girl. "Can you tell me your name?" I ask.

"I'm Ice." She says.

"Well, Ice. I'm Snow." I say, making Ice giggle.

"Your funny." She says.

"Thank you, but who did this to you?" I question her.

"My brother. Steve."

* * *

**Wow. STEVE IS BACK BABY! Red is still her Bold self. I'm trying my best not to have my character be a Mary Sue. So I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! You heartbreakers rock! For this story you may want to review, I need more BOY ocs. I don't need anymore Girls. I have all the girls I need. I still have my own OCs to use. So... Read on!**

* * *

"Steve?" I ask, unable to believe that I had a sister. How could I? The girl in front of my is around the age 16! I LOOK around the age of 19!

"Yes. Steve. He told me I had a sister but she abandoned me." She says, tears starting to form in her eyes and they start to fall. I kneel to try to calm her.

"That's not true." I tell her, wiping the tears off her face, then I stand back up.

"She didn't? How come I've never seen her?" She asks me. I give Ice a weak smile, and I let it drop. Is she STILL clueless?

"You've seen her." I tell the younger girl, trying to help her understand that I am her sister.

"I have?" She asks, still oblivious to the fact that her sister is me.

"Yes. And she is closer than ever to you RIGHT this second." I tell her, saying Right louder than everything else. Its not that hard to understand... Right?

"She is?" Ice asks, I guess I need to tell her head on.

"Yep. Your talking to her right know." I say. After I speak she goes solid, but then hugs me.

"I KNEW you would save me." She whispers in a soft voice. I pet her soft white hair. I pull away from the hug and head outside. Slamming the door open, Leaving it open when I get outside.

"I'll be back." I yell over my shoulder. I feel the anger boiling in my veins. HOW DARE HE! Hurt MY little sister? My hands go into fists and I walk quicker.

"Where are you going?" She calls. I look back at her and give her my famous, evil smile.

"To pay a visit on our brother." And I turn back to face forward, and head to the house that light is coming from. I think its time for my revenge. I've waited so long for this. Its time for him to feel the pain both me and Ice had to suffer.

BUT that's when it hits me. My friends! What do they think happened! I left Red, and the others probable think that she has blood on her hammer. PLUS me and Pik had a date planed. This day keeps getting better, and better.

***Pik P.O.V* (This is when Red comes back!)**

I wait... and I wait... and I wait... then I wait some more. Where is Snow? I was waiting at our favorite spot to look at the stars. It was a trunk of a old tree I was sitting on. BUT Snow was STILL not here. I was starting to get worried. Did Red do something to her? Did she find out I didn't come with the others to the Nether?

I shake my head of the horrid thoughts going through my mind. Soon I hear someone running over to me. It could be Snow. I look over and who do I see? Red. I stand up and our faces are 5 inches apart. She looks out of breath.

"H-Have. You. Snow. Apologize." She trys to say, huffing from her run.

"Wooh!" I say. "Repeat that." Red took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Me and Snow got in an argument, and I got a little rude, SO she said she was coming back here and ran off." She takes another breath."SO I've been looking around and I STILL can't find her." I knew she was telling the truth, why else would she be so tired. "I mean... What if she found out?" Red asks me. "About... us?"

"Don't think like that." I tell her, giving her a quick peck on her check. "Let just go on a small, short walk."

I hear a sound in the bushes that are behind me, but I just ignore it. Its nothing... right?

***Snow P.O.V* (I'm SO sorry for all the P.O.V changes, I'm just trying to give you guys a long chapter.)**

I'm stand outside of the door, scared what could happen. I mean, will he recognize me? Will he underestimate me? The thought of him thinking low of me I get angry, and the place under where my feet are, turns to ice. I try my bet to calm down, and I knock. Again. And again. And again, until the door creeks open and Steve is standing in front of me. It takes EVERYTHING I have not to flinch in fear.

"Hello." He says in a calm tone, not recognizing me.

"Hello." I say with furry in my voice. Let your anger out on him.

"Um, can I help you?" He asks, hearing the anger in my voice. I nod.

"Yes. Yes you can. Tell me why you would hit your sisters." I say, with full authority of the question.

"I don't know what you talking about." THAT'S what made me angry. I create two throwing knife and I pin him up against a wall with a knife a millameter away from his neck. ALL under TEN seconds.

"I KNOW YOU DO!" I say with so much anger that he flinches from my voice.

"NO I DON'T!" He says, with a small hint of fear in his voice.

"YA YOU DO! YOU DID IT TO ME!" I scream with so much anger and hate that the Aether could most likely hear me.

"Snow?" He questions me. I make the blade touch his neck.

"YES! YOU DID IT TO OUR SISTER!" I shout at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." He says, all fear gone. I draw a bit a blood and the fear comes back to his eyes.

"I should end your sorry life now!" I spit out.

"Then do it. You'll be not better than me." He says with a smirk and I frown. Is he right. I shake my head from the thought and draw more blood before I hear a voice.

"SNOW!" Is that... Summer?

* * *

**PIK! Worst timing EVERY! But there is a reason why this story called ANGELS of REGRETS! Regrets are coming... AND FAST! But angels? Find out in the next chapter... and find out the answers to the questions... What is Red? And what is Summer's secret? Or now... is it more than one secret? AND HOW IN NOTCH'S NAME DOES SNOW HAVE A SISTER!? Read on my friends... Read on. So R&R! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY MY HEARTBREAKERS! I'm back with another chapter of Angels of Regrets and lets say... I LIKE POPCORN! No. Sorry for my random outburst. Lets say... HOLY CHEESECAKES! I'M IN REGRET MODE! No that's not it. I MADE THE COVER IMAGE! I did not get it off the internet. I MADE IT! Also if you don't know, the person that called out Snow's name was Summer. Lets find out what will happen. ENJOY!**

* * *

I freeze in motion and call out…

"Summer?" The I look around and spot her. Summer has this horrid look in her eyes. This can't be good. I loosen my grip on my brother and he squirms out of my grasp, to only run out of my sight. I let out a sigh and walk over to the running Summer. Soon I reach her, and she stops running.

"Snow." She huffs out. "Saw. Pik. Red. Kiss." Kiss?

"WHAT! Speak again!" I ask, urgency in my voice.

"I saw Pik kiss Red on her cheek," she says. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"What?" I cry out, but then it hits me. THAT'S why Red was being rude and saying all those mean things. A bit of my sadness and hurt get replaced by pure fury and rage.

"Snow?" I hear Ice call, coming to stand by my side.

"Who are you?" Summer asks Ice with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Snow's sister," Ice states simply.

"You have a sister?" Summer asks me and I shrug it off. I mean I just found out!

"I guess I do," I say, giving Ice a hug. "But... Pik cheated on me! Did he really come with the other guys to save me?" I ask, a bit of hope left.

"No," The hope disappears, "I'm so so SO sorry Snow."

"Don't be," I say ending the hug between Ice and I. "Let show him what he did wrong," I state. "JOY!" I call out and my dog comes running. "Lets go." I tell Summer, and we head back to the others.

(Time skip)

"Why are we doing Karaoke again?" Pik asks everyone.

"Because I want to." I say with a bit of anger in my voice. "I'll go first," I say taking the microphone going on the stage, telling Pup to play _Always Nightcore_. "This song goes out to Pik," I say with a fake smile.

_"I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"..._

_it's telling me all these things..._

_that you would probably hide..._

_am I... your one and only desire..._

_am I the reason you breathe..._

_or am I the reason you cry... "_

I look over at Pik, he looks... Shocked.

_"Always... always... always... always... always... always... always..._

_I just can't live without you... "_

Then I look over at Summer and Ice, I see pride.

_"I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't get around you..._

_I breathe you..._

_I taste you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take any more..._

_this life of solitude..._

_I guess that i'm out the door..._

_and now i'm done with you... "_

I look over at Red and see anger. I guess she thinks I want to get Pik back. But I don't.

_"I feel... like you don't want me around..._

_I guess i'll pack all my things..._

_I guess i'll see you around..._

_Its all... been bottled up until now..._

_as I walk out your door..._

_all I hear is the sound..."_

This song has SO much truth, but its breaking me slowly.

_"Always... always... always... always... always... always... always..._

_I just can't live without you..."_

But I can.

_"I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't get around you..._

_I breathe you..._

_I taste you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take any more..._

_this life of solitude..._

_I guess that i'm out the door..._

_and now i'm done with you..."_

And that's the truth.

_"I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..."_

That's the thing. I CAN live without him.

_"I left my head around your heart..._

_Why would you tear my world apart..."_

Ya. Why would you?

_"Always... always... always... always..."_

He did say always. That he would ALWAYS love me.

_"I see... the blood all over your hands..._

_does it make you feel... more like a man..._

_was it all... just a part of your plan..._

_the pistol's shakin' in my hands..._

_and all I hear is the sound..."_

Am I just a part of his plan?

_"I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I breathe you..._

_I taste you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take any more..._

_this life of solitude..._

_I guess that i'm out the door..._

_and now i'm done with you..."_

SO DONE.

_"I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..."_

But I can live without him.

_"I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take any more..._

_this life of solitude..._

_I pick myself off the floor..._

_and now i'm done with you..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

_Always..."_

As soon as the song ends I run off the stage, out the door, into the forest.

"Snow?" I hear a soft voice ask. Ice.

"Woof," Joy.

I turn around to see Ice and Joy side by side.

"Yes," I say, my voice cracking, my emotions about to break lose. My heart is pounding and there's adrenaline coursing through my veins. I just stood up for myself, and I feel good, but I did it because Pik was cheating on me, which in fact doesn't make me feel good. Blood boils behind my eyes. Why would he want to cheat on me like this? I loved him and I thought he loved me, but did he really? There's no way of knowing it now.

"You better not be planning to leave Joy and I behind," Ice states.

"Sorry. I-I just had to leave," I cry out. The emotions are pushing harder at me. My heart feels heavy and wants to break. Why? Why would Pik resort to cheating? It feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest, thrown on the ground and stomped on. And what makes it worse is that he cheated on me with my best friend. That's really stooping to a low level.

"Let fly to the Weeping Angels. You'll find Angels just like you," Ice says.

"Angels?" I question.

"You don't know?" Ice asks me.

"Know what?" I ask back.

"Your an angel."

* * *

**WHAT!? CLIFFY! HAHA! To get longer chapters R&R. Bya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I REALLY want to say, that I changed that last chapter a bit, not much, but a bit. BUT this chapter took a LOT of thought to write. But here it is! So no complaining, or else. What will I do? No write another chapter. So start reviewing, my people! Here are some replies to the reviews of the last chapter.**

_Whispstar:_** Yep. I like that. Snow, she does have the power over snow.**

**Well thats all the reviews. Read my people READ!**

* * *

**Recap**

**("Your an angel.")**

***Snow POV***

I stand there, still as a stone, as still as a mountain, as still as any human can be after hearing crazy news. But that's the thing. I'm not a human, I'm now… an angel.

"I-I'm an angel?" I ask after a few moments, but I stay still, not moving. How can I be an angel? I don't remember being an angel!

"Yes. How did you not know?" She ask, curiosity showing in her eyes. I finally move to look down at my hands.

"I guess I never thought I could be," I say, a shiver running down my spine. I just have to wonder, what else I don't know. What are the other secrets? What if there are MORE secrets!?

"Snow are you okay?" Ice questions me, and I realize that my vision was starting to fade, my knees starting to buckle, my eyes starting to twitch, my hands shaking, my stomach rolling, let just say… or in other words, I am passing out.

I close my eyes, the darkness is so comforting. Maybe I'll go to the Aether this time. Maybe I'll see new friends, and maybe the great Notch! I guess I'll find out…. if I wake up.

**(TIME SKIP!)**

"Is she waking up?" I hear a voice ask. Wait, that sounds like Ice!

"No...," a male voice breaths out sarcastically, "She's transforming into a frog."

Slowly my eyes flutter open. I'm on a small bed, with roses, poppies, and sunflowers surrounding it. Ice gasps.

"Your eyes! Th-their darker!" She says breathlessly. The guy just rolls his gold eyes.

"Are they still blue?" I ask.

"What shade of blue were they before?" he asks.

"Blue, icy blue," I say.

"Well now they are blue, lapis blue," he says mocking my last answer.

"Who exactly are you," I ask, wanting to know who this character is mocking me.

"I'm Jo." He states blankly, "I'm one of the healers here."

"He's been helping you Snow," Ice says.

"Well his sarcastic little mocking attitude is annoying," I say, putting tone in my voice.

"It's just me chica. All me, all the time. You should be thanking me, not criticising me for saving your life," Jo says.

"Well just watch your snarky little attitude," I argue back.

"Make me," he says smoothly. His words are like a soft breeze hitting me.

"Jo, just stop," a female voice says, "She's been through a lot."

"Well how am I supposed to know," Jo says to the female, "I'm not the one with the mind reading powers." _Mind reading?_ Does she really know everything?

"Well maybe you should ask me pea brain," the girl snarks back.

"Em, maybe you should let me know," Jo says, walking closer to the female. I see she also has gold irises.

"Make me," she snarls.

"What you going to do about it girly?" he asks.

"I don't know...," she says, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," he says walking closer, "what am I going to do?"

"You have figured out how to block off me from reading your mind, so..."

Jo is now standing in front of Em, she takes a step back, and he closes the distance again. He pulls her in by her arms, pinning her under one. He takes the other hand and starts tickling her. She starts laughing so hard. Her laughs bounce off the room walls, causing me to smile at her enjoyment. Are they dating? Brother and sister?

"Jo, stop," she stutters out in between laughs, "You're going to make me pee myself!"

"Good," he says back, continuing to tickle her.

"Jo!" she sputters out in between laughs.

"I'll stop when you say I'm one hell of a sexy bitch," he says grinning.

"Why would I say that?" she says, taking a deep breath.

"You want me to stop don't you?" he says, starting to tickle her more.

"Okay! Okay!" she hollers back within her laughs.

"Do it!" he says in an official tone.

"You're one hell of a sexy bitch!" she screams, laughing.

"What was that," Jo asks still tickling her.

"YOU ARE HOT!" She yells.

"That's more like it," he says, letting her go.

"Jo," Em says, "We have angels here."

"Oh," he says, "Sorry guys. I have a patients in the next room. I'll check up on you later. Em will stay here with you." Jo walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're so oblivious," I say sighing. Pik and I were like that at a point. Why did Red have to interfere?

"As oblivious as a pony and a piece of popcorn," Ice blurts out. Em and I stare at her in confusion, her only reply is a shrug.

"Okay….." Em says, dragging her word out, obviously really confused with Ice's reply.

"Are you guys hooked up?" I find escaping my lips.

"Hooked up?" Em asks.

"Yes, verb, to hook up. To date one of the opposite sex. Example: I hooked up with him," I define.

"Well I know what it is," she exclaims, "But Jo and I are just friends."

"Must be really good friends," Ice says.

"REEEAAAALLLLLYYYYY good friends," I add. Ice gives me a nod.

"Well we are REEEEAAALLLLYYYY good friends," Em says

"You're as blind as a bat!" I tell her, "He SO likes you."

"Like SO!" Ice echos.

"Ya," We both coo together, "Like SO blind."

"Friends," she says, "just friends."

"We can change that," I say.

"Or maybe we should talk about you and Pik." she states coldly, and my laughing fun mode disintegrates when the image of Pik appears back in my mind.

* * *

**MyBrokenHeart123:Wow. U R DA JERK!**

**JerkZero: Actually I'm not a Jerk. Jerk Zero, like no Jerks, like ever. Get the name now?**

**MyBrokenHeart123: OKAY! But why is YOUR OC being a jerk then?**

**JerkZero: Because she has Swag, and Swag over powers Jerky-ness so BAM! MIND BLOWN!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: THATS A LIE!**

**JerkZero: SWAGGGGG**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Okay then. Thanks for reading this chapter and eat popcorn! BYA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my Heartbreakers! I hope your enjoying the story so far! I can't bewlive that this story has gotten so far so fast! Well I'm here with JerkZero and we have another chapter for you. SO ENJOY MY PEOPLE!**

Whispstar**: Thank you!**

summergirl233**: Um, What?**

pikmaster5** : I don't even understand what you just typed.**

Ejump(Guest)**: No. I didn't.**

* * *

**Recap**

**("Or maybe we should talk about you and Pik." she states coldly, and my laughing fun mode disintegrates when the image of Pik appears back in my mind.)**

***Em POV***

"Or maybe we should talk about you and Pik." I state and it comes out coldly. I see Snow's face twist up in pain. I am pulled into a flashback, a different one than what I've already seen.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_We mine for hours, in silence._

_Suddenly, a moan breaks the silence._

_"T-that doesn't sound good." I say._

_Judging by the sound, we are one block away from the mobs and moaning._

_We hear the hissing of a spider._

_Pik gulps, his brow becoming sweaty._

_"I-if, we don't make it out of this alive, I want to tell you something." He says, looking at me._

_"What?"_

_"I-I love you."_

_Did he just say that? Do I like him back? Would that be weird. I must look like a 19 year old by now! He is 12. Wait! I'm 12 too!_

_"See this is why I did not tell you!" He shouts. I then realized, he this I don't like him back. Do I? I don't know! Maybe. A bit?_

_I don't speak, I just do. I lean in and kiss his cheek. He stands in shock._

_"Why did you not tell me?" I ask him. He stays standing still, in shock._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I blink in shock as I get pulled into another flashback.

_*NEW FLASHBACK*_

_"What wrong?" He asks me._

_"Its nothing!" I say quickly and I try to hid my cheeks that were blushing._

_"I know its something. Just tell me." He begs._

_"You wouldn't understand." I say. He looks me in the eye._

_"Can you tell me who you have eyes for?" He asks me._

_"WellIlikeyou." I blurt out._

_"What was that?" He asks shocked._

_"I like you. There! Are you happy now?" I say._

_"Yes." He replies?"_

_"Wha" He doesn't give me time to finish my sentence._

_He leans in and kisses me. My heart does a flip. He pulls away._

_"I like you too." He says. I'm speechless. He likes me. Me!_

_I give him one of my famous smiles._

_"Lets go back to the others." I suggest._

_"I think we can stay here for a bit longer..." He says. And that's what we did._

_*END OF NEW FLASHBACK*_

I pull myself from the happy memories. I can see the pain in her eyes, so she MUST be thinking about a bad thought.

_*EVEN NEWER FLASHBACK*_

_"Snow," A girl named Summer huffs out. "Saw. Pik. Red. Kiss." Kiss?_

_"WHAT! Speak again!" I ask, urgency in my voice._

_"I saw Pik kiss Red on her cheek," she says. Tears start to form in my eyes._

_"What?" I cry out, but then it hits me. THAT'S why Red was being rude and saying all those mean things. A bit of my sadness and hurt get replaced by pure fury and rage._

_*END OF EVEN NEWER FLASHBACK*_

I pull back from the memory, no wonder she is in so much pain! This girl has been put through so much! And I brought it up. A feeling of guilt goes threw me. I made her remember all of this.

I bit my bottom lip and glance over at Ice to see her staring at me, anger in her gaze. I look downwards. I do feel bad, but at least their off my back about Jo and I.

"I- I'm sorry Snow," I say, "I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to what?" she says coldly her eyes turning into a EVEN darker blue.

"To pull those memories of Pik out of you."

"What do you mean pull them out?"

"I can read minds. I can see what you're thinking," I state and Snow looks down, most likely to hide her tears.

"H-He just…." Thats when her emotions burst. She falls to her knees the area where we are turns to a small ice land. With each tear that falls, the ice land grows. I go back in Snow's mind and try my best to push the memories about Pik to the back.

Soon Snow's tears stop falling, and she stands back up. She wipes the remaining tears off of her face with her hand.

I trod over to her and I grab her hand. She looks at me with shock and confusion.

"What are you doing?" She questions.

"To have the paradise treatment gurrrrll!" I draw out. I look over to Ice. "You're coming too girly!"."

"What is the paradise treatment?" Ice asks.

"To take your mind off stuff. We go shopping, get our hair and nails done. The whole treatment Snow!"

"Alright! What are we waiting for?" She asks, her eyes starting to turn back to their icy blue color.

"Nothing, let's blow this popsicle stand!" I exclaim.

"Then after this all we can hook you up with Jo," Snow says. A pit grows in my stomach. What if he doesn't like me that way?

* * *

**MyBrokenHeart123: So she does like him!**

**JerkZero: Maybe...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Its so easy to see that Em likes him!**

**JerkZero: But does Jo like her? That's the question!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Well if you look back at the last chapter….**

**JerkZero: All will be revealed eventually!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Yep! JerkZero do the outro!**

**JerkZero: Join us next week for the reveal! Does Em and Jo hook up? Why do they both have 2 letter names? And what will happen with Snow, Pik and Red? Will we ever know the answers to these questions? More to come next week! Now some questions for our readers! Should Em and Jo hook up? Should Snow hook back up with Pik? Put your answers in the reviews peeps! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I was SO buzy and I have had LOADS of things I had to do! I had ISATS and homework, tests, it WAS my B-DAY on the 12th! So PLEASE give me a break and don't hate me.**

pikmaster5**- Alright. I will take your vote into account!**

Minecrafters4ever**- HI!**

Ejump(Guest)**- Your welcome!**

**HERE THE STORY IS!**

* * *

**_Recape_**

**_What if he doesn't like me that way?_**

**(TIME SKIP)**

***Snow POV***

"Snow! Come out of the dressing room already!" Ice screeches impatiently. I hear a few slap noises. Looks like Em taught Ice a lesson on patience.

"Stop rushing her!" Em snaps at Ice. I hurry up and zip the icy blue dress, its very tight, but the flow makes it perfect for me. I take one look in the mirror and smile. I then open the door and step out. Ice looks at me and gasps.

"You look beautiful!" Ice squeals clapping. Em gives me one of her famous smirk.

"See, the dress color matches your eyes!" Em says, with a I-Told-You-So look on her face. And she is right. The color complements my eye color, and the dress fits me nicely.

"Yes, you were right!" I say in a british accent, "I must bow to the queen," I bow with a smile on my face. This is what I needed, a time to spend with my friends. Friends. An image of Pik interest my mind. My smile turns to a frown, and my eyes go back to a dark blue color. No, I don't want to be sad! I want to smile and be happy!

"Snow? Are you okay?" Ice asks, stepping towards me. I take a step back, pain filling my eyes.

"I don't deserve this!" I say and a warm tear drops onto my now pale cheek. My vision starts to get blurry and fade. I slowly go into black. Into the endless dark and cold abyss of my mind.

_"Blue? Green?" I call out looking around, but all I see is black._

_"You've come back?" A soft voice says. Green. I turn to face her. Green looks just like me, but she has hazel eyes._

_"What's happening?" I ask with a bit of fear in my voice._

_"Blue had to take over." Green speaks, no envy in her gaze, "She took some of you pain, and put it in her own."_

_"She did that? For me?" I question with some sadness._

_"She is you. So am I. The only thing is, I'm your jealousy, Blue is you depression, Red is your anger, if you get angry, Red gets angry. Thats how it works." Green explains her soft voice cracking._

_"So when I found out about Pik cheating, Red felt my anger?" I ask, slightly scared._

_"No, Blue had to take it, your anger was mixed with sadness, so Blue had to take the pain." Green says, a single clear tear falling slowly down her face. "I couldn't see Blue with all that pain, so I took it."_

_"Why?" I ask confused, "You're named after envy."_

_"Just because thats what I'm named after, that's not what I have to be." Green states simply._

_"Let me go back." I say with demand in my voice._

_"What? Its too soon! You're going to feel all of the anger and pain!" Green exclaims, with worry for me in her voice._

_"Its time I take my own pain." I say, and I take a deep breath. I close my eyes and when I open them I start to see the light._ I wake up on the cold tile floor of the store, with Ice and Em above me, worry written all over their faces. But then I feel the Anger, the pain, the hurt, the heartbreak. Its so hard to handle. I burst out into my warm tears. The tear fall to the earth and I think of all the bad times me and Pik had.

"Snow!" Em cries out, she looks in pain. "Make the horrible memories stop!"

"Snow?" Ice whimpers. I start to shake on the ground, like I'm having a seizure.

_Reds prettier than you._

"No, Pik leave my alone!" I screech trying to cover my ears.

_I never loved you._

"NO! GO AWAY!" I scream as loud as I can, my eyes becomeing a mix of dark blue, hazel, and amber.

_You ugly!_

"Leave me alone." I whimper out.

_Why did I ever date you?_

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I GET IT! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" I scream clutching my head in pain.

_'SNOW YOU FINE!'_ I hear a voice in my head yell, encouraging me.

_I don't love you._

_'SNOW STAY STRONG!"_ Another voice in my head yells, trying to keep me from crying out.

_Red is a better kisser._

_'Snow I'm sorry.'_ Another voice says. _'I'm SO sorry. You trusted me, and I let you down.'_ It was Red.

_I will always love Red more than you._

_'Its not true.'_ The voices say together.

_I NEVER loved you._

"YOU'RE WRONG! I'M FINE! JUST LOOK AT MY SMILE! I WAS HURT! BUT I'M FINE! I'M TELL YOU THIS ALRIGHT! YOU'LL MISS ME! ONCE I'M GONE! I NOT THE ONE THAT DID THE WRONG! BECAUSE I'M STRONG!" I sing loudly. The voices stop and I close, and open my eyes. They go back to their icy blue color. I stand up and a shock goes through me. When I open my eyes, I don't just see Em and Ice, I see Em, Ice, Blue, AND Green. How the Nether did this happen?

* * *

**THERE! HAPPY? Well I wrote this chapter on my own, I'm SO lonly….. Okay, well here the story is, so be happy! DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY NOW! DODODODODODODOOOO! DON'T WORRY! DOOOOOOOO! BE HAPPY! DOOOOOO! DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY NOW! Sorry. This song came into my mind. Well I hope this chapter made you cry. Oh! Thats a good question.**

**Q: Did this chapter make you cry?**


	7. Chapter 7

**BrokenHeart123: HEY GUYS! Here is the newest chapter! But today I have something important to say. I may end this story. Don't be mad, more info will be at the bottom.**

**"Wait, what's going on?" Whispstar half shouts half meows.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I'm talking about ending the story and I show up in this chapter. So get ready to be confuzzled. Here are replies for the reviews.**

_Minecrafters4ever-** Oh, I now know who you are! COnGrATS!**_

**Wow, this is not helping. Review to get more chapters! But anyways… READ MY PEOPLE! READ!**

* * *

**_Recap_**

**_How the Nether did this happen?_**

Every girl is here. Green, Blue, Em, Ice, Red, Pup, Summer, Selena, Whisp. All of them.

I look over to Red, then over to Summer, soon I can't take it anymore.

"DID YOU REALLY KISS PIK!?" I blurt out.

Red's cheeks turn bright red, her lower lip quivers, "I-i-i-" She stammers.

I cut her off "I trust Summer not to lie, and she said you DID, now, why?"

Red continues to stammer

"Getting impatient here!" I sing-song.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Red said quickly.

"You do realize that Red is part of you Snow right?" Whispstar interrupts.

"Yea, but I-uh SHE kissed my boyfriend!" I stammer.

"She is you!" Whispstar reminds me again.

"Well, I for one, care about my boyfriend, I don't see you kissing up to Lee." I say, defending myself.

"T-that's because, we broke up… He went out adventuring, or as he said 'the wild was calling him'." Whispstar mutters, looking at her feet.

"Oh." Is all I say. I then also look down at my feet.

"Wait why is there a tree in this store?" A guy asks, walking up to us.

"Dude, can you please just leave us alone right now, we are in a serious conversation Whisp snaps.

"COME ON! THERE IS A TR-wait, when did the dirt get here-WAIT WHEN DID IT GET SO COLD AND ICY IN HERE!" The guy shouts.

"Pffff." Whispstar squeaks trying to hide a big laugh. The guy just threw his hands up in defeat.

"Why don't you start by introducing yourself." Whispstar asks, looking at me and the others who are just staring at the guy in cornfusion.*

"Well I'm December, you are…."

"I'm Whispstar, but you can call me Whisp." Whispstar meows.

"Wait, did you just meow?" December asks Whisp.

"Yeah, I'm a cat hybrid, got a problem with that?" Whisp meows, defensively.

"Maybe I do!" December says crossing his arms. Whisp raises her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Whisp asks crossing her arms also.

"As sure as I am not a cat hybrid!" He says with a smirk.

"Well then." Whispstar says turning away angrily.

"Can you really not see my tail?" December asks.

"T-tail?" Whisp meows in fear turning back around. "Y-you're a dog?" December facepalms.

"Really? I-I, just forget it." He mumbles turning around to walk away, but we all see his tail.

Whispstar, facepalming runs over to December.

"Sorry, I'm an idiot. I didn't realize that you were a cat."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you had a fear of dogs." December tells her.

"Hey, you two, sorry to snap you out of your moment, but aren't you going to introduce the rest of us Whisp." Pup snarls, partially because of the new cat hybrid, and then goes back to talking to Joy.

"I'm Snow." I say, saving Whisp from an weird moment.

"I'm Ice, and for some weird reason I feel confused." Ice simply states.

"I'm Em." Em says quickly.

"I'M THE GREAT SELENA!" Selena shouts with her hands in the air.

"I'm Red, and I still deserve to be dead." Red says rhyming.

"I'm Summer." Summer says.

"I'm Green." Green says.

"I'm Blue." Blue says dully.

"Okay everyone is introduced." I say.

"That doesn't explain one thing, why is this store covered in ice, and why is there a tree here?" December asks.

"We were talking about something very important to Snow, and when she tends to get a little emotional, she creates ice, plus the store was a mirage created by me." Summer says.

"You made a store, in the middle of a jungle!" December exclaims.

"Yeah, we actually have to go to a more private place." Whisp says, changing into a flying tiger, signaling everyone to hop on. Soon, everyone is on her back except December.

"Well I feel the love." December says, his right hand resting were his heart is.

"Thats good." Whisp says.

"That burns my heart Whisp." December says.

"No, thats the fire behind you." Summer states.

* * *

***= I totally spelt that right.**

**MyBrokenHeart: I GOT HELP WRITING!**

**Whispstar: Yay. New character.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Oh, and can you help me explain why I'm thinking about ending the story?**

**Whispstar: Oh, sure. Well you see, guys, we've been looking at the views that this story is getting. We have TONS of views, but not many reviews. I mean, we can't ask for too much, but leave a small review please, it helps.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: So, the more reviews, the long the story will go on for.**

**Whispstar: Well, better wrap is up before it goes on for too long. See you peeps.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Or as I call them, my Heartbreakers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MyBrokenHeart123: WE ARE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! AND YES! I SAID WE ARE!**

**Whispstar: Help me.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Oh, and I got someone to write the kissy kissy scenes.**

**Whispstar: She made me.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: What?**

**Whispstar: Okay, I voluntarily did it…**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Ya, but this chapter is FINALLY in Pik's POV!**

**Whispstar: Okay, well… letz go! (Crazy!)**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**_"No, thats the fire behind you." Summer states._**

***December P.O.V***

"Fire?" I ask turning around. The jungle trees behind me are all on fire. Fear fills me and I back up slowly.

"Are you going to save yourself and hop on, or are you going to burn up?" Whisp asks me sarcastically.

"Whisp! Stop! He could die! Just hop on would you!" Snow says butting in.

Quickly, I hop onto Whisp, but not a second too late, because a burning tree falls as I hop on.

"Here we go." Whisp meows, taking off.

***Steve P.O.V* (This is the first time for a while.)**

I was watching my sisters and their group of friends from behind a bush.

"Oh my Notch! Look, I found a camera!" A girl-I think Selena was her name- says.

"Everyone, line up for a picture!" She shouts.

Soon, everyone is lined up, and pictures litter the ground. A quick breeze sends one over to me. I clutch it in my hand. I could turn this into the sheriff. Maybe I could get them in jail.

"This is going to be fun." I mutter.

***Pik P.O.V***

"Wait, what happened?" I ask.

"I don't know…" Blaze replies.

We were standing in the middle of nowhere. We had managed to walk back to the city, but no one was out, or in sight.

"Where did the girls go! They couldn't have just disappeared!" I shout nervously.

"Well they did!" Blaze exclaims. I face palm.

"First Snow leaving, now everyone!" I cry out.

"Your the one that wanted to kiss Red." Blaze states.

"RED IS SNOW YOU TWAT!" I shout at him.

Blaze turns around angrily to look at a poster, and I start to walk away frustrated. Blaze gasps and I turn to face him.

"Pik! We got a problem." Blaze says, and I hear worry in his voice. The poster was not a poster, it was a wanted sign. A wanted sign for Snow and the girls, who were standing with a guy about the same age as us.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." I repeat over, and over like a broken record player. "This can't be happening!"

"No, not my Pup!" Blaze whines.

"We have to find them before anyone else." I state, my hands bawling into fists.

"How will we? The reward is one hundred diamonds, and there are only two of us! Leo and Deltasaf went out mining for diamonds!" Blaze says in misery.

"I don't care! I'll find Snow and fix the mistake I made." I say walking to the forest, where she would most likely be.

"Dude wait up!" Blaze call, running to catch up to me.

I turn around.

"Yes?" I ask, my head down.

"How could they have become wanted?" He asks me.

"I… I don't know."

"How are we going to get them out of this?" I ask. Blaze shakes his head.

"I don't think we can. Who ever did this must have had evidence." He states blandly. Who would do this to my sweet sweet Snow? What could have Snow done to become wanted? I just hope its not an Ex Boyfriend.

"Why did Lee and Delta go mining for diamonds in the first place? Didn't they tell us?" I ask, but then I add; "We could really use some help."

"I think they went mining for diamonds because Lee was planning something for Whisp." Blaze says.

"I dunno. I mean, we are all 19ish. They couldn't have been doing something to dangerous."

"I think you're forgetting about Ice, she's like 17!" Blaze tells me.

"Whatever." I say waving it off. "Its not like there is much of a difference."

"Dude? Really? Why are we talking about his again?" Blaze asks suddenly.

"Nevermind. We need to save the girls!" I say, heading towards town.

***Lee (Leo) P.O.V***

I grunt as I swing my diamond pick down on some coal. Me and Delta aren't having the best luck.

"Find anything?" I call out to Delta who is deeper into the mine.

"Nope. You?" He calls back.

"Just some coal. Why did you come with me? I didn't want to take you away from everyone."

"Same reason as you." He says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"You and?" I ask, not naming the person. I know that he misses her.

"Yea." He replies, regret sounding in his voice.

"I could have brought you back some diamonds for you to give to her." I say, sad for my friend.

"No, it wouldn't come from my heart then. I got to work for the diamond to show I care." He says back, walking over to where I continue to mine the coal.

"You must really love her." I grunt, swinging my pick down.

"Ya-" He gets cut off by an arrow, one millimeter away from his face.

"We have to go!" I yell, dragging him behind me.

* * *

**Whispstar: Yay! We saw Lee and Deltasaf.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Ya we did. But will they make it out alive, with diamonds?**

**Whispstar: Ehh. IDK. Lol.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: That was horrible spelling and grammar right there.**

**Whispstar: 'Cause it's text talk gurl.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Wow, just wow. My comerciales on Spotify are spanish. Can you tell them about the blooper story?**

**Whispstar: Yeah. So, we are going to do a blooper story with us and the cast messing around, with some failed scenes.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I really messed up a scene, lets just say this…. when the Author gets into the story, everything goes wild. But thats a blooper for sure. Oh and guys, JerkZero is NO LONGER HELPING WITH THIS STORY! Its now just Whisp and me.**

**Whispstar: Lol. Well. I love helping.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: You just love this story and its plot.**

**Whispstar: Yes I do.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: SHE TOLD THE TRUTH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WORLD! Well, I think I should end this note, unless you want to.**

**Whispstar: You go ahead. (My inner Abnegation. I took the test and that's my faction.)**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I got Dauntless, but that was the story, remember to review to keep this story going. PEACE OUT MY HEARTBREAKERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MyBrokenHeart123: HELLO THE PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! I'm here with….**

**Whispstar: Bob.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: YOU ARE CORRE- wait, did you just type B.o.B YAY! A MUSICAL PERSON IS HERE!**

**Whispstar: *Facepalms.***

**MyBrokenHeart123: What?**

**Whispstar: Onto the story while I deal with… the ice monster of doom.**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**"We have to go!" I yell, dragging him behind me.**_

***Snow P.O.V***

When Whisp lands, I punch December's shoulder.

"You better thank me, Whisp has a thick skull when it comes to helping guys." I tell him.

"Hey! I heard that!" Whisp says, turning into a human again,

"Oh my Notch! Look, I found a camera!" Selena shouts. "Everyone, line up for a picture!"

Everyone listens and we take loads of photos. Some silly, some with just one of us, other where we are just making fools of ourselves.

"We look like idiots." Whisp mutters.

"You always look like an idiot." I joke.

"What is this? Make fun of Whisp day?" She replies.

"Yes. Its a holiday you know." Ice says, joining our conversation.

"Guys, what are we going to do now?" Summer says, also butting in.

"We could go to a town?" I suggest.

"We could hit up a bar, I heard that one is not far." Red rhymes.

"How did you hear that?" Whisp asks, confused.

"There is a billboard right there, saying Bill's bar, only 5 miles, that's not far." Red rhymes again.

"Red, I'm not su-" I cut Summer off.

"NO! Ice is only 17!" I exclaim.

"Well, it could be a good idea just to go to town." December says.

"Just no bar." I say.

"Yea, no bar." Ice agrees.

"Me and Red can go." Pup says, I almost forgot she was here.

"So am I aloud to keep Joy?" I question her.

"Yes, Joy said you treat her very well." Pup says."Oh and I know Joy's mom Asta, she's in my old pack."

"Cool." Was my only reply.

"Well, are we going to go together, or am I just going to leave while you guys chit-chat." Whisp says, already heading the direction that the town was.

"Wait for us!" Selena calls, running to catch up with Whisp, everyone else following her lead.

***Pik P.O.V***

"Um, not to be thinking the worst or anything, but do you think that guy in the picture could be Snow's ex?" I ask Blaze.

"Dude? Really? Why would he be in the photo then? Plus, you two have been together for around 6 years. She couldn't have been dating before she was 12."

"You're right." I mumble. How silly was I to think that the guy in the photo was Snow's Ex Boyfriend.

"That guy has what looks to be a tail…" Blaze says, looking closer at the photo.

"What type of tail? Cat or dog?" I question.

"Looks like….." Blaze looks even closer,"cat. Its a cat tail."

"Hmm. Another cat hybrid…" I say. "That's not the point, we need to get going!"

"But do you think Leo might need to watch him?" Blaze asks me.

"I don't think so, now lets go!" I exclaim, and start to walk deeper into the forest.

***Leo P.O.V***

Dodging arrows that are flying out of nowhere, we manage to make it to the mouth of the cave. We head out into the daylight, and the arrows stop flying.

"I don't think we'll get any diamonds going back into that cave." I say panting.

"Agreed." Delta says with a nod of his head.

"I wonder if those arrows were planned?" I couldn't help but mutter, shaking my head.

"So much for being optimistic." Delta says. I roll my eyes.

"We need to make a plan, do we go back and try to beat the arrows, find a new cave, or strip mine." I state.

"We should find a new cave, far away from here." Delta replies. "If we want the right sparkling diamonds for our girls, the gems can't come from this cave."

"I agree." I say, and we start our journey to find a new cave.

* * *

**MyBrokenHeart123: By StarClan was that a twist!**

**Whispstar: Twists! Heartbreak! Yay!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I got to wonder what will happen next, but I already know.**

**Whispstar: Yeah, we kind of stayed up past 12:00 planning it.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Man i'm really tired, but I don't need to tell the readers that… I'm tired, but Eh *Shrugs* Why not?**

**Whispstar: We have a lot of stuff planned.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: You can type that again.**

**Whispstar: Yup. *Blurts out random spoilers***

**MyBrokenHeart123: Shhhhh! We can't tell them that stuff! But what we can tell you is, there is a poll on my profile asking who you favorite character is. CHECK IT OUT! But thats all so, PEACE OUT MY HEARTBREAKERS!**

**Whispstar: WAIT!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: What? OH! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! I'm trying to make up for my lack of posting. SO I HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MyBrokenHeart123: A NEW CHAPTER! A NEW CHAPTER! A NEW CHAPTER! Before Whispstar gets here I'm going to say, I LOVE POPCORN!**

**Whispstar: I'm here…**

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Starts to whistle***

**Whispstar: Really? Wow. Lol.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: WORK ON YOUR SPELLING! AND I'M SAYING THAT! I SUCK AT SPELLING!**

**Whispstar: What did I misspell?**

**MyBrokenHeart123: When you put LOL you didn't caps it. You can't have some of its caps, but not all.**

**Whispstar: Who said I have to caps on all of it?**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I did, DUH!**

**Whispstar: ...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Lets just go onto the next chapter before I make a fool of myself again like last time….. OH and this chapter is long!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"I agree."**_

***Snow P.O.V***

"I don't think the town is 5 miles away." I complain panting hard from the exercise.

"I think the billboard was wrong, but it did have the word song graffitied on it." Red rhymed.

"No dip Sherlock." Whisp snaps rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't we riding you as a flying cat?" Ice asks.

"Because the people in the town would think we are freaks." December mumbles, with a sad look on his face. Pup elbows him hard in the stomach.

"What the Nether?" December asks as he falls down.

"Stop looking sad, you're killing me." She replies.

"KEEP LOOKING SAD!" Whisp shouts at December. Pup sends Whisp a nasty look and Whisp returns it.

"Boys, boys, your both ugly, now break it up!" Selena tells the two glaring girls. I could tell Whisp was doing all she could to NOT turn into a lion and kill Selena, but then Delta would kill Whisp. We couldn't have that.

"I feel hurt." December says. Selena realizes that there IS a guy here, and blushes.

"Well-I-Um, I'm just going to walk away." She says, taking to role from me to lead the group to the town.

"Guys! I think you may want to see this-" Summer tries to say but Red cuts her off.

"Lets worry about it later."

"Bu-" Red cuts her off again.

"Can it!" Summer is holding a wanted sign, I got to wond- no. Its not Pik. Don't think about that. I mentally slap myself.

"I need to start acting dauntless." I mumble to myself.

"What was that Snow?" Ice asks me.

"Nothing." I tell her.

"You sure?" She asks.

"YES!" That draws attention to myself.

"Yes what?" Whisp asks me.

"Ya?" Summer questions.

"Guys, we're here." Selena announces.

"So Summer, what was that poster about?" I ask, looking around for her… but she wasn't there.

"Guys… where did Summer go?" I ask, looking around.

"Maybe she went into town." Whisp suggests, waiting at the town gates.

"Yea. maybe." I shrug, pushing open the gates which let out a creak.

"G-g-guys, l-l-look w-what I f-found." Red says, hiccuping.

"You got beer?!" I exclaim, halfway through the gates.

"Y-yup." She replies, with another hiccup.

"Where did you even get that?" Ice asks.

"T-tr-" Red starts, but is interrupted by an out of breathe Summer.

"GUYS, WE ARE WANTED FOR MURDER!" She shouts, holding up the poster.

"Lets go then!" I yell dragging everyone away from the gates, but I was too late. Red had stumbled in.

"Put your hands up, we have you surrounded!" A guard yells.

"I-I put-t m-my hands up! T-there P-P-Playing my song-" Red sings.

"Shut it!" A guard yells at her, and we all get grabbed by two guards each, I start to cry, and taken to a black van that will-most likely-take us to jail.

***Pik P.O.V***

"Look, a city!" Blaze exclaims pointing in front of us.

"You do know I can see, right? And thats a town!" I say back. Right in front of us was a big gate to a town.

"We should enter." Blaze states, but before I can say anything at all, he walks through the the gate, and I follow.

What we see is a sight, not a good sight, but a sight. Snow and the girls getting pulled into a black van. I run towards it.

"NO!" I cry out. Snow looks around and see's me. Her eyes were red from tears, with tears still falling.

"PIK?!" She calls out, pain edged in her voice, but then get push ruffly into the van. But before I can reach the van, the doors shut and it drives off. I stop right where Snow was standing before she was shoved into the van. One lone tear falls down my cheek and Blaze catches up to me.

"T-they got taken." I say, my voice cracking. I look over at Blaze to see his as stiff as a board.

"Do you think they did it?" He asks. My heart wrenches.

"No. I don't think they would kill anyone, but I think someone is out to get one of them." I say, another tear falling from my eye.

"I don't know. Snow may have become messed up after you cheated on her with Re-" I cut him off.

"It was a mistake, what do you want me to do?! Build a time machine?" Mistake. That repeat through my mind. I made a big mistake. Blaze was right, or for the most part.

"Still." He says.

"Thats why I need to save her. I have to say sorry. I HAVE to." I say, my voice lined with what sounds like anger.

"How are you going to save her? Muh? The only reason I would come with you is to save Pup." He states.

"How can you care for Pup, when you're cold to everyone else?" I question angry with the ideas he's giving me.

"That's 'Cause I care for Pup." Is all he says, and hurt goes through me.

***Leo P.O.V* (A.N. I know it's going to be a LONG chapter right here.)**

"Dude! I found gold! We can use that to make the rings!" I call from my position and swing my pik down on the gold.

"I found Ir-DIAMOND!" Delta shouts, and I quickly finish mining the gold ore. I then run over to see Delta mining sparkling Diamonds. I look around to see if I could find anymore, but this time, luck was on my side. I saw a small patch of diamonds, shining even brighter than Delta's patch of diamonds. I run over to it, and quickly mine the diamonds. I then look back over to Delta.

"I think we can go back home." Delta says, throwing a grin over his shoulder. I give him a smirk in return, and continue to look around. But thats when the boom goes off.

***Delta P.O.V***

When I hear the boom, I gasp. A creep explodes and Leo is thrown against the wall. When Leo falls onto his stomach, I get to see, his horribly scarred back. The cave wall may have done the worst damage outside of his body, but I can tell the creeper did the worst inside of it. His mouth is open and I can see the blood coming out.

"Oh no." Is all I say before running over there to try to fix the wounds. But I don't have the time to even TRY to tend the wounds, because I hear a groan. A zombie groan. I pick Leo up, and run out of the cave, being chased by the zombies.

***Snow P.O.V***

Seeing Pik run towards the van before I got pushed in-surprising-helped my grief. But not my attitude. I was quiet. Too quiet for the others.

"SNOW! Why are you in lala land?" Selena asks me. I eyes widen and I sit up quick, proving her point.

"I um-Er- I saw Pik before getting pushed into the van." I tell them, and most of their jaws drop, all except my own and Red's.

"See! I told you he still cared!" She said abruptly pushing Pup-who said he probably didn't-over.

"I think he does." Summer says.

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think he likes me like that anymore." I tell them. The stare at me. And stare. And stare. And stare. And stare until…..

"Get out. We're here." A guard says, opening the door to get out, the guard then comes around and opens the door for us, but we're flanked, 11 soldiers on each side.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Whisp shouts.

"Quiet hybrid. We'll be doing some very special tests on you and the dirty blonde one." A man with a deep voice booms. I could see Whisp and December visibly tense.

"I'm a hybrid too!" Pup yells, defending Snow's best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, dog hybrids are common." He replies.

"Hey! We weren't read our rights!" Ice shouts.

"We don't read rights to murderers." The man replies.

"We didn't murder anyone!" December and Selena shout at the same time.

"Shut it!" The man says, turning around.

Immediately we all become silent.

"That's better. Now let me show you all to your cells, except the cat hybrids. You're coming with me.

***Pik P.O.V***

"No… No… NO!" I scream, trying to run after the van, but Blaze holds me back.

"Dude, I'm sorry." He says, watching me flail.

"We have to get her! We have to get her! We have to get her!"I repeat.

"We will, we just have to find out how." He replies, calming me just a bit.

"L-let's get started."

* * *

**MyBrokenHeart123: Whispstar just finished and left so, I'll end this chapter with the reviews from the chapters that are posted at the time I write this.**

summergirl234: **Good luck with finding it. *Passes popcorn bag* I hope this helps.**

Puppythewarriorcatsfan: **Pup, in this story, you. Will. Be. Well, I don't know yet, but YOU WILL BE SOMETHING! *Gives a shocker bottom* Here, you can have this back.**

pikmaster5: **Very small indeed.**

summergirl234:** Well, good luck with that.**

Puppythewarriorcatsfan: **Yes, you did help…. like for a few sentences.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Well, ya! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, and I HOPE IT MADE YOU ALL CRY! *Calms down* And bloopers will be up soon.**


End file.
